ice cream
by KookieMe
Summary: she just wanted ice cream but got more.


**It's been months I know and I'm sorry. Still no laptop of my own I mean come on it was months ago when I dropped it! Oh wells here is a hinata and lee one shot! Whoa what a crack pair there.D**

**Claimer: I claim this plot**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata hyuga found herself in a unusual predicament. Why was this happening she did not know but she felt a warm sensation spread through her every time she thought of it. She remembered it had happened earlier today.

_-flashback-_

_Hinata hyuga was walking around kohona in the heat looking at the girl's around her. If only she was more confident and could go out in public wearing a short skirt or a regular T-shirt. _

_She looked down at her usual marshmallow sweater and her baggy pants. She whipped her forehead of the sweat. _

_I__ce cream would be so sweet about now. She walked towards the ice cream shop. She felt happiness shot through her when she saw the icy treat._

_ She licked her lips and got in one of the two lines. "ah hinata how nice to see a youthful face also enjoying ice cream!" she turned and saw rock lee in the opposite line from her. "ohayo lee i-It's nice to s-see you too." She didn't stutter as much when she was around him for he was a friendly guy who would never insult others and even take insults as compliments most of the time. "ah so I'll be coming around to train with my dear youthful team!" she smiled. "oh then i-I'll make more c-cakes" his eyes sparkled. "cakes?!" he asked happily. _

_She nodded. "hai I m-make small shape c-cakes. If you a-are joining I s-shall make another." His eyes sparkled even more. "ah thank you hinata you are so youthful!" she gave a small smile before noticing she and lee were both next. "cookie dough" her eyes widened and turned tot eh side to meet an equally shocked lee._

_ She turned back to the menu. "never mind" she gasped and looked at lee again as he did her. "sorry" again at the same time. "umm…" still at the same time. "I'm sorry but there's only enough left for one cone." No her sweat treat! She sighed in defeat and turned to lee. "you can have it" again at the same time. With the whole saying things at the same time and wanting her icy treat hinata didn't notice she had lost her blush. "no really you can have it" lee said. _

_She shook her head. "no lee you can have it" he shook his head. "no I insist." She shook her head. "no I insist." Silence followed. "I won't take it" hinata heard herself and lee say once again at the same time. She started to tire from this. She never really had an argument if this was one and the seat suddenly seem to increase. _

_She turned to the counter. "i-I'll take french v-vanilla" her stutter was back. "I'll take chocolate." She heard lee order. When she got her treat she paid and went off forgetting to bid farewell, too busy enjoying the treat. She found a bench under a large shade. _

_She sat down and started to slowly devourer her already melting treat. "excuse me may I sit?" she turned and saw lee. She moved over. "hai" he sat down and started eating. _

_Hinata was soon lost in her world enjoying the treat. "umm hinata…" she snapped out of her daze and looked at lee. "hai?" lee seemed…uncomfortable? "well I was wondering…well what does that taste like?" she tilted her head. "huh?" "your ice cream…I never had french vanilla." Without another thought she instantly held out her ice cream. "wanna try?" lee seemed shocked. "really?" she wondered why he seemed shocked until she actually thought about it. _

_She had held out the ice cream as a reflex of some sort. She was use to holding out her ice cream to her younger sister so much she did automatically. "I m-mean if you w-want" lee slowly smile. "hai!" she handed him hers and vise versa. He took a lick. "mmm it's good!" she smiled and nodded. _

_He turned to her with curious eyes. "you can try mine" he said. She blushed and looked down. She never truly had chocolate ice cream. She bit her lower lip and took a small lick. She smiled instantly. "it's good!" lee nodded and smiled but stopped and stared at her. "you got some of it on your face." She touched her face. "left…no right…a little up…no down…" she sighed unhappily._

_ "here" lee moved in, held up her chin and took out a napkin. "hold still" she nodded as he whipped the ice cream away. "arigato" he nodded but didn't say anything. "lee is something wr-" she was suddenly cut off by a pair of strong but soft lips. She was shocked and her face heated up quickly. She felt herself slightly respond but stopped 5 seconds after she started. This was lee! Her cousin's teammate! She broke the kiss in a rush._

_ She stared at lee who was staring at her with the most serious face she ever saw him with. "hinata it seems I have taken a liking to you." She blushed big time. "umm...i…" she didn't know what to say. She bit her lower lip. "i-it seems i-I h-have also taken a l-liking to you" he smiled before kissing her on her cheek. "see you later" and he was suddenly gone. She blushed and looked down at the chocolate ice cream. She took another lick hiding her smile._

_-end flashback-_

Now she was in the kitchen eating a very delicious cookie. _Ding_. "hinata could you get that?" neji called. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and blushed. "oh…o-ohayo l-lee." She moved aside to let him in.

after he came in she closed the door. "ohayo hinata-chan." She gasped and blushed keeping her head down. She felt him lift her chin up and she found herself staring in his dark eyes. he seemed to be getting closer and she felt her eyelids start to close.

"so who was it?" she instantly jumped a foot away as did lee. "umm…l-lee" she mumbled as neji nodded. "hey lee, let's go Tenten's waiting" lee nodded. "of course my youthful friend!" lee followed neji down the hall but before he took a turn he glanced at her giving a quick wink and disappearing.

She smiled softly and went back to the kitchen. Time to make those cakes, of course lee would get french vanilla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

whoa my first leexhinata! well R&R


End file.
